Your Hand My Knife Your Heart My Life
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: Jim Gordon has a secret life with responsibilities no one can imagine. He must keep the peace between various factions and now as if his life wasn't complicated enough he has to keep Tabitha Galavan on a tight leash or else everything will quite possibly literally go to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**_Because you're mine. You were my umbrella boy, remember? You rubbed my feet when they were tired. And now look at you, the terror of Gotham. Everything I've done in my life, possibly the best thing was turning Oswald Cobblepot into... the Penguin. I couldn't destroy that. Ask him. He understands what it is to bring something into being. It is a part of you. Forever. -Fish Mooney_**

Chapter One:

 _ **Tabitha and Selina's Apartment…**_

He didn't need an invitation, apartments after all didn't really fall into the same category as a house The Mad Monk that's what he went by now which he thought was a little corny but it grew on him other time. The Monk stood dressed in red robes and watched as Tabitha Galavan slept "Would you believe there are times when I miss you?" He asked while he ran his finger down her cheek over her neck and finally to her chest "I would have once done anything for you. Do you know that?" His whisper grew harsh and angry "You traitor. After everything we'd been through. You stabbed me in the back like it was nothing." The Monk hissed he then turned to see Selina after hearing Selina make a sound he looked over to see the brat still asleep not that it mattered. Even if they both woke up he'd slit the brat's throat and subdue Tabitha before either could make a sound.

"I wish I could be there when he kills you but it's so much better if you don't know why it's happening." He smiled under his hood "Just think how afraid you'll be when you die and have absolutely no idea why it's happening." The Monk sighed "Though I suppose I'll just have to settle for my plan to have Jim Gordon kill you. What was one of the last things you said to me? Oh yes "Bite me." Well wish granted." The Monk slowly moved toward Tabitha's neck biting it she let out a weak gasp but didn't wake up.

After The Monk had his fill he vanished.

 _ **Gotham City Graveyard…**_

Jim stood in front the grave of an old friend the man was somebody who stepped up to fill the role Jim's father left behind when he passed. Next to Jim was another man named Drew. Drew was African American with a stubble beard he worked as a dock worker they were two men who to any average person shouldn't even know much less associate with one another they were from different social back grounds and worked completely unrelated jobs they didn't even have the same taste in bars. Yet they were longtime friends and shared a bond one that originated from a shared secret.

"Do you think he'd understand Drew? Do you think he'd understand why I'm about to do this?"

"I hope he would man but… are you sure you have to do this?"

"You know the rules The Monk gets what he wants just like always. It's not like it is with the humans it's not black and white Drew it's messed up and bloody and if I don't do this all the packs will suffer."

"Yeah but Jim, The Monk killed him! So why are we just letting him boss us around?"

"Because Drew. Because we are up a creek The Monk did something that hasn't been done in America before he organized the blood suckers and when he did that he made killing him very problematic. We kill him we set off a chain reaction that nobody want's and he's got the packs by the balls right now so for now at least we need to do as he says. I'm going to go ahead and get her I'll make it quick."

"You sure you can go through with it Jim?"

"Yeah. There is a lot at stake. So, I'm sure."

"Look Jim you really need to think about settling down. Start a pack of your own maybe one day."

Jim smirked "Yeah Drew that's not happening. I never told Barbara or Lee the truth about me and what sane human woman settles down with a werewolf?" Jim asked feeling depressed "Besides I doubt even one of our kind could stand having me in a relationship."

"Yeah you are hard to deal with how Lee stomached you is beyond me." Drew said with a grin and then Jim punched him in the arm and they laughed.

 _ **Tabitha and Selina's Apartment…**_

"What is this Selina?" Tabitha asked holding a blade Selina gave to her as a present.

"Do you like it? I wanted to give it to you because I wanted thank you for everything you've taught me." Selina smiled.

After looking at how beautiful the blade of the knife was Tabitha felt compelled to ask "Selina did you steal this?"

"Actually and don't get mad at me for keeping this a secret but I've been waiting tables and saving my money and I had enough to buy you a gift. The blade is real silver."

"Why would I be mad I love it!" Tabitha smiled as she hugged Selina "Look I need to take care of something before we meet up with Barbara okay? You go on ahead."

"Alright but be careful who knows who is out to get us these days."

Tabitha then hugged Selina "Thanks Kitty Kat."

"Um… wow." Selina felt weird when Tabitha hugged her it was "I'll just be going." Selina felt weird because even though they were friends it was odd to see Tabitha display affection like this.

"I won't be long Selina." Tabitha kept smiling until Selina closed the door and Tabitha heard her head down the stairs then Tabitha fell on her bed. She was completely exhausted despite having slept most of the night. She sat down on her bed and waited a few minutes before she knew it fifteen minutes has passed. Tabitha heard a knock on her door and she assumed it was Selina but just to be safe she strapped on her gun, whip, and her new knife "Look Selina I'm not feeling to well."

Tabitha opened the door to find to her surprise Jim Gordon he was dressed almost exactly like her he wore black and a leather jacket if they were a couple they'd probably get called twinzies "Gordon? What are you doing here?"

"Look I'm sorry about this Tabitha. I don't have a choice." Without warning Jim covered her mouth with a chloroform soaked rag. She tried to fight back but for some reason she was just so weak. Tabitha soon blacked out.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

Jim drove down to the shore where he and Oswald had killed Theo Galavan and Jim found himself drinking from a flask and feeling depressed "Great I'm turning into Harvey."

He was glad he took her gun and whip from her he missed her new blade because well he wasn't aware of it. Jim was enjoying the sunset in all honesty he wished this moment in time could just last forever he really didn't want to do this. Especially in this place of all places "He's a sadistic bastard I'll give him that." Jim said before taking another drink.

"Let me out!" Tabitha screamed banging on the trunk "Let me out you bastard! Did Penguin put you up to this?"

"For the record I'm not doing this by choice." Jim groaned "I'm sorry about this I truly am." He took a deep breath then opened the trunk and Tabitha stabbed him in the shoulder. That was when he did something that shocked her his eyes began glowing red and smoke emanated from the wound while the blade was still in it "Silver? Oh, you bitch!" Jim's nails grew long, his fingers became long and hairy, and his teeth changed becoming like canine teeth.

"What the hell are you?" Tabitha asked frightened.

"Take a guess." Tabitha pushed him away but Jim in a fit of rage grabbed her arm pulling her back and biting her. Tabitha screamed in pain and passed out from the pain.

Jim let her fall to the ground he swallowed some blood then he saw her bite mark he let out a despairing sigh "Oh god no, anyone but you. This is a problem."

Jim knowing, he made a huge mistake loaded her into the trunk he made sure to tie her up this time he didn't the first time because well murdering people wasn't something he was experienced in. After he put her in the truck he did what he thought was the most logical thing he drove to a sex shop in the redlight district it was surprisingly more classy than he expected "Hey I'm wondering if you could help me I'm looking to buy some restraints." Jim asked and then the clerk turned around "Zasz?"

"Hey Jim, I never expected to see you here." Zasz smiled "So are you finally exploring your kink side?"

"Well." Jim paused feeling somewhat embarrassed "I need some restraints and I mean real ones like the kind that are hell to get out of."

Zasz's smile widened "I got just the thing. Wait right here."

"Okay." Jim would be lying if he said he wasn't worried he kept looking out at his car just to make sure Tabitha was still in the trunk all the while he could hear Zasz gathering up stuff at random Zasz eventually came back with an arm full of weird stuff Jim had never seen before.

"Alright I know you asked for some restraints but I'm sensing your new to the whole kink thing so I got you a whole mess of gear. Head cage, whip, paddle, shackles, ball gag, collar, and I have a full human sized cage in the back I can help you load in your car."

"Well that's very considerate of you Zasz. How much do I owe you?"

"Your total is fifteen grand and just, so you know we're having a sale to today your, getting all this at half off." Zasz explained enthusiastically.

"Wow makes me wonder what the Ogre did for a living." Jim muttered.

"Who?"

"A serial killer he loved BDSM. I shot him dead."

"Nice." Zasz nodded as if congratulating a friend who got lucky.

"Of course, you'd see it that way." Jim forced a smile "Okay, so I will just put all this in the back of my car. What about the cage?"

"Oh, you just need to sign a form?" Zasz asked taking out a sheet of paper from under the desk.

"Okay." Jim said as he reached for a pen and signed the paper work "How about we load the cage in the back now and I can load all this later."

"Sounds good I like you Jim you're a good egg."

"I really hope your right about that."

A little bit later after they were done Jim sighed before finishing up and paying for everything. He had just finished up loading everything into the back when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Oh my god." Barbara spoke in a sarcastic and slightly condescending tone.

"Barbara? What are you doing here?"

"Well Selina and I are on lunch she's looking for Tabitha and I'm just looking for a few new toys. Never expeted to find Captain Vanilla in the Red-Light district." For some reason Barbara was smiling and Jim couldn't understand why.

"You know maybe you just never knew me Barbara. I mean you kept more than your share of secrets where do I begin? Montoya, your parents abusing you, I'm sure the secrets and lies revolving around you could fill a book. Why is it any surprise that I'm more adventurous than you would expect?"

"Because it's you Jim we never did anything more than have sex."

"Hey, I don't remember you trying to spice things up you pretty dull as I recall I mean mostly you just lounged around the house. Be honest Barbara did you really love me or did you just want to be want your parents wanted?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barbara's tone grew angry.

"You are not straight or even bi. I've suspected it for a very long time. Yes, you've been with men, but you are not really into them. You just wanted to be straight to please your parents and I don't even think you can love someone. You just are incapable of taking care of yourself so you find someone to latch on to and convince them they need you. That's why I rejected you Barbara when you came back from Arkham I knew you hadn't changed because I still love you and it's because I love you I see the real and it's because I see the real you I know your not good for me because you don't love Barbara your like the Ogre and I know you think that's a low blow but it's true you don't love you just want to possess people."

"That's not true I loved you Jim." Barbara's voice started to rise with anger.

"Then why?" Jim asked "Why did you really go to Falcone when I put you on that train? I know it wasn't for me you get off on the danger I'm guilty of that to but unlike what you said in that church to Lee I never tried to hide or down play it. You were wrong I'm not putting on an act the only one who is acting is you." Barbara just let out a scream and stomped off. Jim breathed a sigh of relief he honestly meant everything he just said and found it strange it made him feel good to have finally said all that. He heard Tabitha screaming and start banging from inside the trunk "Don't worry Tabitha I'm not killing you that's not on the table anymore. I'm going to go see that mad monk but first I need to make sure you are not problem."

 _ **Dumas/Galavan Family Crypt...**_

He'd changed a little in his family crypt. He'd had a throne placed at the end facing the entrance "To think last we faced each other Tabitha I'd impaled you with our family's greatest treasure yet you survived and I died a second time." The Mad Monk mused it was true he had died a second time but surviving member of the Order of Saint Dumas had gathered up his remains and attempted reviving him with black magic the result was he had been reborn as a beast of the night a vampire. He didn't stay with the Order instead he went mad with rage after being revived and found himself on the streets of Gotham. It was after this he'd discovered another side to Gotham one where the supernatural ruled.

The other vampires were at the time disorganized and in need of leadership it was easy enough to use his charisma and charm to gain power with them. However he never imagined he'd end up at a stand still with Jim Gordon. "Well if my plan works Tabitha will be dead, soon to rise and I'll be there to welcome her into my undead kingdom. She'll never leave me again."

The crypt doors opened and a woman walked in wearing a strapless black dress matching her black hair and complementing her green skin. "Theo, I mean Master I have some distressing news. It seems your plan to lure Tabitha back into your good graces hasn't gone according to plan."

"What?" Theo asked angry stepping off of his throne and removing his hood. "What was so difficult? My plan was simplicity in itself. I bit Tabitha last night then I pressured Jim into killing her so that she'd revive as a vampire and I could play her hero big brother. Then I'd use her to kill Jim there by starting a war with the wolves Tabitha would take the blame for that and I'd remain clean. We'd then wipe out the wolves and then proceed to take more control over the humans of Gotham then finally I'd snuff out Oswald Cobblepot behind clothes doors and quietly rule Gotham from the shadows it was a perfect plan."

"Well it seems your sister was after being bitten by you, bitten by Jim Gordon and now she's transitioning into a werewolf." Dala explained.

"So your telling me our enemy the wolves now have added Tabitha my sister to their ranks?" Theo then let out a loud scream "Great now we have to worry about that idiot sister of mine losing her temper at some point and exposing the supernatural community of Gotham!"

"Why didn't Jim go through with killing Tabitha? Maybe Jim figured out you pressured him into killing her for you all the while planning on having Tabitha kill him." Dala suggested

"No Jim's not that smart. He's not going to kill her now because Jim is a werewolf and an alpha at that. They have a code strict traditions." Theo took a deep breath trying to calm his rage "One of their most sacred rules is that they don't kill their own. That means when she was bitten she became as his kind would say his pup. Killing her would be like killing his own child at this point. Okay here is what we are going to do Dala find my niece bring her here. She'll be our leverage if Tabitha makes a move or tries outing the existence of supernaturals we will kill Silver. If that doesn't work bring me that little street rat Selina. Also keep an eye on my sister's finances she's no doubt been planning a little trip out of Gotham under the radar make sure she's not able to do anything of the sort."

"I thought all her money was tied up in the club like the Kean woman." Dala said giving Theo a skeptical look.

"Trust me." Theo smiled somewhat proud of Tabitha "She has money hidden away because I know for a fact she inherited my billions when I died. My sister has probably just carefully hidden everything and was probably waiting to sneak herself, Silver, and that Selina out of the country. Want to know how I know?"

"Go ahead Master."

Theo sat back down his shadow engulfing Dala " While on the run Tabitha didn't work for an entire month and should of been out of money. Yet somehow Tabitha was able to keep herself and Selina hidden from Penguin for some time, she was also able to pay for Silver's education at Gotham's all girls Academy, and she was able to provide for herself and Selina. Now tell me how was she able to do all this if all her money was supposedly tied up in the club she and Barbara owned? Alright the night is young I say we visit Jim and my sister. It's important she understands the full magnitude of her new situation."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Order of Saint Dumas Church A few months after Theo's Second Death…**_

The Monks were in a circle they all stood before a small pit filled with bones they carefully collected and placed within the pit.

They were all chanting, and each took a blade out while holding out their wrists. The Monks as they chanted in the secret chamber lit up by torches slit their wrists while still continuing the chant slowly but surely the small pit filled with blood and as the monks felt their life leaving them they started to see something move within the small pool of blood.

As blood filled the small pit the last living monk saw a figure rise out of the pit. It was Theo gasping for air no, he wasn't the he looked more like a man parched, or starving Theo covered in blood looked around the stone room look at each monk then the last of the Monks the one still alive caught his eye.

Theo slowly moved toward the monk that was still alive his eyes as red as the blood covering him. Theo moved on the monk quickly it was only in the monk's final moments he truly questioned the horror of what he and the Order of Dumas had unleashed from the cold abyss of death.

 _ **Jim Gordon's Basement Present Day…**_

Tabitha woke feeling dazed and confused the last thing she remembered was Jim turning into some, kind of monster and biting her. Tabitha shook her head thinking it had to be a dream or a night mare then she realized something she was in a basement in a cage that looked brand new. Jim Gordon was standing outside of it.

"You were out a while long enough for me to get this set up this cage at least. I've worked on enough cages in my time to know how to set them up fast." Jim explained.

"What the-" Tabitha looked around more than a little freaked out "hell? What the hell is going on Gordon?"

For a moment Jim just said nothing then he spoke "I was supposed to kill you. I didn't want to but I had no choice when you stabbed me with that silver blade I had a… I guess you could say an instinctive reaction. I bit you and you survived which poses a bit of a problem for me. I can't kill you because of a very archaic rule. However, I can't let you do as you please so now I have to find a way to negotiate your freedom while at the same time I need to make sure your kept in check." Jim then took a deep breath "I'm just going to say it. I'm a werewolf Tabitha and now so are you."

"You have lost your mind Gordon."

"Well I suppose I should just show you." Jim closed his and opened them his eyes changed color and his teeth turned into fangs. Tabitha jumped back startled by what she had seen.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah that's the general reaction most have when people learn the truth. Look I know you probably hate me right now."

"Oh, that's putting it mildly." Tabitha interrupted him.

"You should have seen his face when I came back to Gotham." Theo replied from upstairs. Tabitha felt a chill running down her spine it was impossible, Barbara coming back was one thing, but this was just not possible.

"Theo? But how? Butch…" Tabitha was speechless Theo Galavan her brother was walking down the basement steps so casually. It was so eerie and something about him made him seem even more dangerous she didn't know why but Tabitha could smell blood on him.

"Blew me up with a bazooka? Yes, I know, I'm back and yes, I know what your thinking it's not possible but Sister, I think you'll find in this new world you find yourself in that very little is impossible. You'll also find things work very differently now." Theo smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait. You're the one who had Jim kidnap and attempt to murder me." Coincidentally this was the moment Tabitha recalled being tired and finally realized why she was so wiped out "You did something to me. Didn't you?"

"Yes my. Plan was simple I bit you last night while you slept Jim was supposed to kill you. Then you'd-"

Before Theo could finish Jim pulled out a gun now realizing Theo's plan "You son of a bitch!" Jim unloaded the gun pumping Theo full of bullets.

"Wow really Jim?" Theo watched his wounds heal and the bullets slowly pop out of him.

"You set me up!" Jim screamed "You bit her hoping she'd come back to life as one of your vampires. Then you were going to have her kill me as part of some sick scheme to win her back into your good graces!"

Theo shrugged "Fine you caught me."

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Tabitha screamed through the bars.

"Oh please it was justice after how you betrayed me Sister." Theo sneered.

"Is there a reason you're here Theo?" Jim crossed his arms.

"I came to tell you that given my Sister's status as your pup." Theo then turned to address Tabitha "That's what new werewolves are called Tabitha pups." He then turned his attention back to Gordon "Any way I came to tell you that I've decided to avoid any more potential conflict with our factions. So long as you Jim keep your pup in line I know how impulsive and hot headed she can be after all. I don't care how you do it Jim just don't let my hot head of a sister expose the community."

"My…" Jim crossed his arms not bothering to hide his anger "How big of you Theo. I can't imagine where this newfound compassion is coming from."

Theo smiled back at Jim he straightened his suit gave his sister a quick glance "Well I'm going to let you house train her now." Theo added that last part to really stick it to Tabitha and Jim then before leaving he said to Jim "See you around James Gordon."

Tabitha's heart was pounding "So what happens to me Gordon?"

"Right now, I'm going up stairs to have a drink." Jim yawned tired from the long day and just went right upstairs.

"Hey!" Tabitha yelled at him as he reached the top "You can't just leave me down here!"

"Why?" Jim asked not showing her any sympathy "You had no problem keeping Penguin's mother locked in a cage for God only knows how long. Think of it as jail time and until I can find a way to keep you in line that cage is your new home Tabitha get used to it." Jim then closed and locked the door leaving Tabitha alone in the dark.

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Tabitha was sitting against the brick wall starring at the bars of her cage she was a mess. She'd been going through the weirdest changes her senses were growing more and more intense every day and in some ways in was amazing and in some ways, it was just driving her crazy. Tabitha was also stronger but with what Gordon was feeding her, her strength wasn't enough to help her escape.

A serious down side was her toe nails became so sharp they ruined her stiletto boots and it was not pleasant walking around on a cold concrete basement floor bare foot "I'd kill for a shower. Much less something to eat." That was another thing she couldn't stand she felt like she was hungry all the time. She probably ate more stake in the last few days than Butch had in his whole life. The worst part was the waiting Jim was the only person she had been having contact with and he didn't stick around much he'd just drop the food off and head off somewhere.

"I brought you some lunch." Jim said as he walked down the basement steps.

"Do you honestly think your better than me?" Tabitha asked just blankly staring at Jim.

"I don't get what you mean."

"You Jim Gordon. You go around acting superior and acting like you are such a beacon of good and justice." Tabitha shook her head and sneered "When really you are no different from me."

"Are you trying to play mind games Tabitha?" Jim reached the floor and tossed the bag of food in through the bars "It's not going to work I'm not going to let you fool me. Besides you're a killer. You belong behind bars."

Tabitha looked at the food it was obviously from a fast food restaurant given the bag's design she watched Jim start to leave then said the one thing that stopped him "I could say the same thing about you **murderer**."

Jim stopped and turned to face Tabitha who had started to eat "What did you just call me?"

"What? You don't like murderer. How about I call you killer?"

Jim walked over and tightened his grip on the bars "I'm nothing like you Tabitha."

"No. Your worse." Tabitha took a few bites of her French fries "At least I don't deny what and who I am. You though Jim I'm starting to get a better sense of the kind of man you really are. You love killing and fighting that's who you are and you're afraid to own up to it, so you push people away afraid no one will accept the real you. You just will not admit it make no mistake after these last few weeks I've gotten to know you better I can safely say Barbara has a type."

Jim's grip tightened on the bars "You want to play psycho analyst? Okay you are weak Tabitha. I've had you here against your will for two weeks and you haven't even tried to escape. You're a pretender you act like a wolf but you're a helpless sheep that doesn't know how to be alone! That's the real reason you went to Butch after you betrayed Theo, that's the real reason you started mentoring Selina after you killed Barbara, and that's the reason you are provoking me because all I have, to do is walk out that door up there, close the door, and little Tabitha will be all alone."

That was when Jim heard her heart start beating faster and he smiled Tabitha did the same in response and said to Jim "There he is the sadist. The monster Barbara loves so much!"

"What the hell do you want from me Tabitha?"

"I want what you have never given anyone. Not Barbara, not Sofia, not even your precious Lee. I want you to look me in the eye and admit the truth. Admit what you did to my brother. You did kill Mario yes but that was different my brother was different you made an active choice to kill him and that choice is why we are here!" Tabitha screamed.

"No!" Jim yelled "You left Theo to die! I only-" Jim stopped himself.

Tabitha walked closer to the bars now only the bars themselves were what stood between Tabitha and Jim "Go on. Jim say it."

"It's pointless Tabitha. You just saw him two weeks ago. What is the dam point of me saying it when he is out there!"

"You do not get to keep me a prisoner and continue to act like you are doing the world some public service Jim!" Tabitha screamed "You are not doing this because I am a danger to the citizens of Gotham. You are doing this because you love being in control! You love having someone at your mercy you get off on it! You are just like that man who hurt Barbara you're the like the Ogre!"

"Even if that's true where the hell do you get off acting superior to me? What the hell do you want me to say Tabitha?" Jim's anger was getting more intense.

"Just say the words. Jim that's all I want." Tabitha spoke defiantly "Admit to me what you did!"

"Fine! I killed your brother Tabitha! I killed Theo not because I felt it was the only way to stop him I killed him because I wanted him dead! The moment he beat me down that was when I decided that I would kill him! Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it Tabitha?"

"Yes."

That was when Jim did something Tabitha didn't expect "Why do you hate Penguin so much?"

"What?" Tabitha looked at Jim with genuine surprise "I don't know what you're talking about. Do I really need a reason to hate him?"

"It's always bothered me Tabitha. Why you do what you do why you are still in Gotham? How is it Tabitha you can care for others like Butch, Barbara, and even Selina yet kill complete strangers for pleasure? What kind of logic is that?" Jim and Tabitha just starred at each other for the longest time and then something occurred to him "Wait I get it now."

Tabitha blinked and became unsettled once she realized he was starting to figure her out "Get what?"

"You lost someone didn't you?" Jim asked though he was speaking rhetorically "It had to be someone important to you. I'm guessing Penguin was either directly or indirectly responsible. I don't get it you have kidnapped his mother and you if I'm not mistaken took that kid Martine to. You have to hate him a lot to go through all that. The question is why?"

Tabitha shook her head attempting to laugh his suspicions off "You should have been a writer."

"Maybe but here's the thing I'm a detective I'm trained to interrogate suspects and I know how to read people. You Tabitha are acting like a suspect hiding something so tell me Tabitha who did you lose? Who did Penguin take from you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Week Later…**_

Jim was sitting in his kitchen reading the morning paper trying to think of a way to get rid of Sofia. He really wasn't in the mood to have two psychopaths running Gotham. One being Sofia who he'd never say this out allowed about but she was a minor annoyance. Theo was a much larger problem obviously, but he thankfully was able to reach a truce albeit an uneasy one "How can I get rid of Sofia?" Jim knew he couldn't kill her, but he also knew he couldn't just let his prisoner down stairs just leave. God, only knew what kind of havoc Tabitha might cause if she was ever freed "Still what right do I have to keep her locked up?" Jim knew it was sick and twisted but part of him had come to enjoy having someone who knew about his secret.

After he finished eating and getting ready for the day Jim walked down to his basement where Tabitha was waiting "How are you feeling today?"

"Same as I was yesterday bored. So, what am I supposed to do resign myself to being, your caged pet?" Tabitha spoke with both sarcasm and what Jim could only assume was sadness. Then she asked him a surprising question "Do you really think I deserve this?"

"That's not an easy question." Jim answered looking away from "Do I think you deserve to be locked up? Yes. Do I think you deserve to be treated like an animal? No."

"Going by your logic Jim." Tabitha stopped for a moment still starring off into space then she turned to look at him "You belong in a cell as much as I do. Tell me do you regret the things you've done because you feel guilty over the acts themselves or do you feel guilt over the fact that you enjoyed and got away with the things you've done?"

"I honestly don't know." Jim answered "In the moment yes I felt… I felt like I was powerful when I did what I did."

"You felt like God, didn't you?" Tabitha asked starting to smile "I know because I've felt that way to but then the feeling fades and all I'm left with is anger and knowing I'll never see my…" Tabitha stopped she had a look on her face like she had said too much "There is something wrong with me. I know that I just wonder if it's because of how I was raised or if I was born defective."

"There are times Tabitha when all I feel is anger to. I was in the war and I'm not haunted by it or anything I don't have nightmares about it. I think what's wrong with me is far worse." Jim hesitated but still continued "I think I miss the war, the violence, and the death. I remember when you put that hit out on me when your brother was locked up. I remember all those hitmen were coming after me they turned that building into a war zone. I remember I was going to blow a hole in Flamingo's head and I wanted so badly to pull the trigger. The truth though Tabitha is I never felt so alive I've never admitted it to anyone not even myself." Jim shook his head "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because I'm not going to tell anyone. At least not while I'm here." Tabitha answered.

"So, who did you lose?" Jim finally asked her "It's obvious you lost someone and that hardened you to make you the way you are now."

"It's not that simple Jim. I was raised a killer. It wasn't until-" Tabitha stopped then took a deep breath "I was a teenager. I was young and impressionable. I met a older man and long story short I got knocked up and my parents kicked me out. My son was crossing the street on his way home for school he was with a friend who lived next door they were in the middle of the street when a car ran a red light." Tabitha wiped the tears from her eyes "His friend survived and was able to remember the model and license plate number. It was Oswald's car and it was him who was driving it. However, at the time he was working for Fish Mooney who pulled strings charges were filed but Oswald never faced prosecution. I remember stealing an outfit from the waiters to sneak into Fish's club, I just wanted to see the man who took my son from me. He didn't even know who I was." Tabitha's voice began to rise with anger "He barely even remembered running my son and his friend over!"

"Now I get it. Penguin took your son from you. So, you took his mother from him."

"You want to know the funny part? I lived an honest life after my son was born. I had a normal job I even became a-" Tabitha stopped once again and then laughed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I used to be Jim. You really wouldn't my son always said he wanted to be like me when got older if he could see me now he'd be ashamed of me and frightened. I just haven't been able to stop being angry. Every time I see Oswald I want to kill him he didn't even know his mother was abducted until my brother and I showed him! His own mother was probably missing for days and he didn't bother to check up on her. I can see it in his eyes he was never interested in getting revenge for her death he wanted revenge for Theo making him feel powerless! You probably would disagree."

"Actually I think you describe Oswald perfectly. He is all about his own self-glorification. He stole Fish Mooney's club and invited me to the opening or reopening. I swear I think he was obsessed with me. I blame him for why things never worked out with me and Barbara."

"I never knew her back then. I lost my son about maybe six months before you and Penguin met, Jim. You probably would have liked me back then. So how did you get a job at the GCPD anyway?"

"An officer already left the force and an opening was available." That was when a thought occurred to Jim "You were raised as an assassin that doesn't really leave many job opportunities that fit those sort of skills. Come to think of it I've seen you with a gun when you were hunting me Harvey and Tetch. The way you were keeping yourself down and held your gun. I only saw you for a brief second but that stance and posture is unmistakable. You used to be a cop."

"I worked the nightshift and I was using a different name because I was hiding from my family but yes. I used to be a GCPD officer." Tabitha laughed but not because she found anything funny more like because the situation was just so sad. "My own department did nothing when my son was killed. I quit being a cop when I decided to go back to my family. Theo was the only one in my entire family that took me back. He didn't even know I had been working as a cop."

"Why not use that to your advantage? When you and Theo were working together. You could have rejoined the GCPD and been his inside woman."

"My son wanted to be a cop. He used to say he'd grow up and protect the innocent and lock up the bad guys. I couldn't dishonor that Jim." Tabitha shed a few more tears "Not that it really matters. I'm a killer and a monster all the same."

"It does matter Tabitha you did something I never could you never dishonored the badge. You never betrayed the oath not really. I on the other hand I still had my badge when I crossed the line. Look at me I'm a disgrace to the badge I don't even deserve mine." Jim looked at his watch "I better get your breakfast ready I'll be heading to work soon. I don't want you starving on me."

Jim started to walk up the stairs when Tabitha asked something surprising "If we had met before my son died and before you became a GCPD detective do you think we'd have ended up here? I'm not using my son's death as justification or anything but what was left for me other than revenge? What was left for me when all I had was a hole in my heart?"

"Tabitha if we had met at a different time in our lives we might have been friends. Then again what does that word friend even mean? You know things about me no one else knows and I suspect I know things about you no one else does. I don't even know what this is right now. I mean is it sick that I've started to enjoy these talks?"

"What is sick Jim? Honestly at this point what is sick even mean? Part of me wants to tear you limb from limb the other part of me…" Tabitha didn't finish her sentence "I'm going to sound crazy but after getting to know you Jim I feel like we are not so different. I mean look at us we both killed someone and had that person come back. We both have been stung by Barbara. We both have tempers and don't open up easy. We're practically-"

"A reflection of each other." Jim interrupted.

"Yes." Tabitha wouldn't say it much less admit it but she was starting to enjoy these talks with Jim.

Jim started to head up the stairs he stopped when he reached the door "Tabitha I heard about Butch. He's gotten his memories back but you need to know something about him. He's not human not anymore he's a zombie. I've seen it before someone gets brought back by accident or by some human whose doing something stupid. It never ends well with zombies they aren't like werewolves or vampires or well you get it they are deprived of their rest and they slowly go mad. Even though he might remember his past now he's changed he's not like he used to be. It will start out small if it hasn't already. His temper will slowly get the better of him and over time it will get worse and worse until he kills either who he hates with all his heart or he loves with all his heart."

Tabitha began breathing heavily "Why would you tell me that Jim?"

"If you get out of here somehow I just thought you should know what Butch has become." Jim couldn't even look at her he just kept his eyes on the door then before leaving he said "You deserve to know the truth Butch he's gone forever."

Before he left though Tabitha said something that he didn't expect "Jim about your Sofia problem. I know you are not exactly for this kind of solution but seeing as you have access to a world not many humans are aware of I'm sure you could find someone who can take care of Sofia using nonconventional means."

"I will think about it Tabitha. Right now I need to get you something to eat before I leave for work I'll be back by lunch."

 _ **Dumas/Galavan Family Crypt…**_

"So Dala what exactly am I looking at here?" Theo asked while reviewing some charts.

"Well Master that is the data from our recent human smuggling operation." Dala explained nervous "We are down considerably then we once were. Before when Penguin was imposing his Pax Penguina we were struggling. Mostly due to the fact our harvesting was under the radar now Sofia Falcone is looking at everything. It's only a matter of time before she realizes certain human trafficking and smuggling operations are not as they seem."

"So we should what kill her? You know the supernatural community frowns on that sort of thing. At least when it draws attention and Sofia's death would. That's why I never went after Penguin and why I waited to go after Tabitha for her betrayal." Theo let out a exhausted sigh "Then there's the fact my sister's idiot of an ex whose now a zombie is running around. He's bound to expose the community any minute."

"Don't Zombies usually just burn out?"

"Yes, but Gilzean or Grundy as he's been calling himself recently seems different he hasn't burned himself out yet. He may be a strong comrade in the future even if he did blow me up." Theo let out another sigh "I think our best option will be to kill Sofia discreetly in a way that won't make her look like the prime target."

"So you want to what blow up a public area with her in it and hope no one suspects that she's been the target all along? Master with all due respect no one will believe she wasn't the target." Dala countered.

"Well they might. Wouldn't it be a shame if a mad bomber was on the loose and wouldn't it be a shame if Sofia were to be caught up in such a mad man's rampage? We just need to make sure there is someone who can make sure Sofia will be there when the bomb goes off. Someone who will never be suspected of plotting a murder so horrible." That was when Theo smiled "I have just the person in mind."

 _ **GCPD...**_

Jim sat at his desk reviewing old files of former police officers who had worked for the GCPD before he was looking at them because he wanted to see if Tabitha was telling him the truth. On the plus side Jim had managed to get Harvey to come back to the GCPD. That was when Barbara came in acting like she owned the place. "Jim I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me."

"What? You realize I don't work for you right?"

"Jim with me and Sofia so closely working together you might as well be working for me." Barbara smirked "But that's besides the point. Jim, Tabitha is missing she has been for weeks. Selina and I have been unable to find her I want you to be cop and help me find her."

Jim knew he had to pick his words carefully even so he couldn't resist taking a jab at her "You sure she just didn't get tired of you and your childish immaturity? Maybe she left to start over somewhere away from you."

Barbara glared at him "Please Jim, Tabitha and I made up months ago. Besides Butch is back and word is he remembers everything."

"Maybe she left you for him because he remembers maybe they plan to leave Gotham and start over. I wouldn't blame her." Jim stopped for a moment thinking of the many talks he had with Tabitha "Did you know she wouldn't cut your hand off?"

"What?" Barbara asked startled "How did you know about that?"

"Word of mouth." Jim lied of course hoping she'd buy it Jim started to think of his recent talk with Tabita "Do you think if you met her earlier in your life that things between you two would be different?"

"If she knew me when I was weak you mean?"

"I never said you were weak for all your short comings Barbara you had some degree of strength." Jim's eyes grew sad as he thought back to the night he came home from the balloon man case she was upset back then at the idea of him crossing the line "Now look at you."

"I'm amazing right." She smiled.

"Not the words I'd use." Jim took a deep breath "I know I said a lot cruel things to you in the past but that's only because the woman I loved died in that church. I remember holding your hand before you fell."

"Jim stop it." Barbara started to get agitated and even emotional.

"That was, I think when whatever part of you that could love died." Jim then changed his tone becoming more upset "I even remember when you showed up at my door. You acted so remorseful but I knew you were lying because I know you and look what happened how does someone so remorseful go back to being a criminal so easily? I bet it just took Tabitha longer to realize the truth about you. Giving up a hand is easy. Giving up your life that's much harder."

That was when Jim's phone rang he answered "Jim it's Theo. I wanted to let you know that I have a solution to your Sofia problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim didn't say anything he just listened to Theo while looking at Barbara "Okay go on." Jim said keeping up the appearance of a normal conversation.

Jim could tell Theo was smiling on his end "Jim like I said I have an offer you don't have to know what's going on you don't even need to know what's going to happen to Sofia all you have to do is do what I say when the time is right."

"I'm listening."

"That's good Jim. Now I'm going to go through with this no matter what so your compliance while appreciated is not necessary."

"Okay let's talk about this later over the phone okay? I'm meeting with someone right now."

"Well that's fair I guess. Goodbye Jim Gordon." Theo then hung up.

Jim took a moment to size up Barbara and to think of a solution "Tell you want I will look, into it myself Barbara I'll ask around see if I can find out what happened if I find her I will let you know. I'm telling you though she probably just left to start over somewhere."

"Well." Barbara gave him a polite smile "Do keep me posted Jim. I can't imagine who would be stupid enough to mess with the Gotham City Sirens at this point."

Jim forced a smile and nodded "Well I'll keep you updated."

"You do that." Barbara then left.

As she left Jim started to think about Tabitha locked in that cage. His began running through all the ways he could fix this problem. She was arguably his "first" in a sense he never really spent much time around female werewolves and Tabitha was starting to look appealing to him. He didn't know why but as the full moon got closer he started to think of her more and more it was weird.

Jim decided to close his door and he called Drew "Hey Drew."

"Jim haven't seen you in weeks what's going on?"

"You know that job Mad Monk wanted done? I screwed it up I bit Tabitha and I have her in my basement locked in a cage." Jim paused for a second "Okay I know how that sounds."

"Like you kidnaped a woman and have her caged in your basement? You know that makes you look like some sort of sexual predator right?"

"Yeah." Jim answered "I know how it looks."

"Oh it doesn't look like anything it is what it is you kidnapped her and you locked her up in a cage."

"Well it's not like it's cramped. She's got plenty of walking room and it's very spacious."

"You know what you sound like right?"

"Okay sorry. It's just I bit her I'm starting to." Jim stopped nervous to say what he was about to say "I'm starting to grow fond of her. I'm starting to want her more and more ever day."

"Okay that's normal man. That shit is normal your instincts are telling you to tap that. I'm not going to lie things are going to get worse for you."

Jim's heart began to race "How much worse?"

"Like you're going to be in for some real shit you need to get this out of your system I'm talking lots of exercise and porn. Maybe some hookers to if you are okay with that I mean."

"I'll think I'll stick with exercise and porn. Do you think she's starting to feel the same towards me?"

"Don't you start!" Drew yelled "That is a slippery slope Jim. I'm telling you this now that is a slippery slope."

"Okay so what do you suggest? I have, to keep her under control somehow. I cannot keep her in that cage forever."

"Well I do know somebody a witch, but she doesn't come cheap."

"How can she help me?" Jim started to get hopeful.

"Well for starters she's going to need something for you to put on Tabitha like jewelry or something else like that and the next thing she'll need will be um…" Drew paused clearly nervous.

"What? What is she going to need?"

 _ **A Few Hours Later at Gordon's House…**_

Tabitha found herself growing anxious while she waited she was pacing for about an hour and then spent a half hour leaning against the wall tapping her foot. At one point she thought she heard Gordon come home and then leave. Tabitha was growing more anxious by the minute she had never told anyone about how she lost her son Theo didn't even know the full details.

It was a strange feeling finally talking about it she hadn't even said his name out loud. She did what her parents trained her to do to put aside everything and just focus on one emotion. Now it was like she opened the preverbal flood gates. She was going stir crazy locked up in the cage locked up in the dark and she knew that she was probably going to lose her mind.

Being locked up was forcing Tabitha to face her demons something she wasn't used to. Tabitha wasn't even sure what she would do if she got out by some miracle. Her life as she knew it was probably over Tabitha knew that much to be true "What is left for me anyway?" Tabitha muttered.

She said this because she didn't really think it mattered now what she did. She could go back to Barbara and Selina if she got out somehow but for what? Why did she bother staying in Gotham anyway? After waiting a while she heard Jim come home and then she heard his phone ring. It was amazing what Tabitha could hear now and she decided to ease drop on the phone call.

"Jim it's Theo have you given any thought to the offer? This will benefit both of us in the long run."

"Just tell me what to do and I will make sure it gets done Theo."

Tabitha continued to listen from the basement she wondered if Jim knew or cared that she could hear him. When Jim came down this time he was holding a collar in his right hand "So I have a solution for both of us Tabitha. You get a little more freedom and I don't have to keep coming down here." Jim said while walking down the steps.

Tabitha eyed the collar "What the hell is that?"

"Look Tabitha I don't like it either but I can't trust you and you want out of this cage. So how about we reach a compromise. I paid a witch to spell this collar when you wear it you'll be bound to my will."

"So, I'll be your slave. Is that it?" Tabitha started to get angry.

"Look it's not."

"It's exactly like that." Tabitha interrupted "Do you know what you've done to me? I know I sound like a hypocrite after what I've done but do you have any idea how humiliating and degrading it is to be locked in a cage and brought food like a pet? You were going to kill me! You abducted me and were going to kill me and now I'm locked in your basement and the only way out for me is to pretty much let you enslave me. You are just like Penguin when he had Butch under his control."

Jim started to get angry "I'm nothing like Penguin. Really what are my options? How can I trust you Tabitha?"

That was when Tabitha made a surprising accusation "If you are going to rape me just do it already instead of playing this sick game."

"Wait. How could you think I want to rape you?"

"I can tell you want me. It's obvious enough but your too much of a nice too much of a softy to go after me the way you really want. So your dodging the issue and working around it. Just say what you really want to say Jim just-"

"I'm afraid of you Tabitha!" Jim interrupted surprising Tabitha with his confession she genuinely was speechless "Okay? I'm afraid of you but not for the reasons you think. Somehow you stir up the beast inside me I've been going over and over every indirect and direct encounter we've had and you and me we've been on a collision course for a long time and for the first time there is someone who sees me for what I am and that is why you scare me Tabitha. You don't just know what I am you and I are both wolves and because I bit you that binds us together whether you like it or not we share a bond now and I've never had something like this before." Jim started to shed tears "Do you know why a new werewolf is called a pup? It's because when one of our own turns a human and mentors them the two form an instinctive bond that's equivalent to the bonds of a family and that scares me. I've been through a lot of heart break Tabitha and I don't know if I can take much more so do I want you? Yes, yes I do but I also care about you and I know this is going to sound sick given I just admitted I want you but in some ways you are like a daughter to me." That was when Jim did something that shocked Tabitha he took out the blade Selina gave Tabitha the same blade Tabitha first stabbed Jim with and with one hand he held the collar and in the other held the silver blade.

"What is this Jim?" For some reason Tabitha was worried she had no idea why Jim would have that with but one idea she had was that Jim might plan to kill her and then he held the handle out to her "What are you doing Jim?"

Jim stepped closer now only the bars were between them "I'm giving you something a choice the key to your cell is in my pocket you can either kill me with this knife and make your escape or Tabitha you can take the collar and trust that I will look after you and you can trust that I'll be the alpha you deserve. So, what will you choose?"

 _ **Two Weeks Later at the Gotham City Sirens Club…**_

Barbara was looking at her mail she'd been spending most of her time in addition to looking for Tabitha burying herself in her work. So naturally she was now practically living in the club "Bills, bills, more bills." She then stopped at a envelope that was white with a golden design tracing around the border it even had the words: _Your cordially invited._ Written in gold on the back "What's this?" Barbara asked not sure what she was looking at.

"Hey, Barbara I found this weird envelope it's an invitation to a party of some kind." Selina said while walking in. "Do you think it's a whoever has Tabitha? Why invite us to a party though?"

"Maybe it's some sort of theatrical flair thing Selina you know how some criminals in this city love that sort of thing. It could be unrelated, but Tabitha goes missing and now after weeks we both just happen to get invitations? Something has to be going on that being said we should go to it but we should still be ready for anything." Little did Barbara know she had no idea what she was about to walk into.

 _ **Jim Gordon's House…**_

Tabitha touched the collar around her neck she hated it itched and was uncomfortable. Still it was better than being in the cage. She looked at her reflection in her mirror as she stood in her room naked she was naked because as the weeks had passed she noticed her clothes were becoming more uncomfortable.

Even though it was winter the cold just didn't bother her and she really didn't know why. She heard Gordon come "Oh!" He quickly covered his eyes "Look Tabitha we've talked about this put some clothes on."

"I can't stand any of my clothes Jim!" Tabitha yelled frustrated "It feels like I'm layered up in the middle of summer." Tabitha took a deep breath and sat down in a chair "I'm never going to live a normal life am I?" She asked giving Jim a worried look then added "I'm going to be stuck in this house forever. I can't go outside because the sun is either to bright or everything sound so loud and don't get me started on the smell of everything outside Jim. Even if I am one day able to go outside what's the point? What life could I possibly have?"

"What do you mean Tabitha?"

"Well..." Tabitha stopped feeling nervous which surprised Jim she never really struck him as the nervous type she looked away from him for a brief second "Jim do you believe people can change? What I mean is what if I said I didn't want to be a killer anymore but killing is all I know? My family raised me to be a killer and a torturer I put those skills to better use for a time but well you know how that went. I guess what I'm asking is if when I finally get a handle on everything if you'd help teach me to be a better person? Look I'm rude, insensitive, and I'm dead inside at least I used to think I was dead inside I know I scare people and I just, I just want to see if maybe I can be better, but I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"Tabitha what are you saying?"

"I'm tired of bullets watching my ass I want an honest job one where my life isn't always on the line. Also, I need to make a confession I know we have a plan and sent out invitations, so we could create a story to explain where I've been, but I sent out one more because there's something I need to do."

"Whose invitation did you send out?" Jim asked starting to get worried.

"Okay don't be mad. I invited Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred well his former butler I remember hearing they had a falling out before you well abducted me. I know you're the alpha I know you call the shots I'm sorry if I over stepped Jim." Tabitha spoke softly Jim never expected the two of them of all people to ever be as close as they now were.

"It's not a problem I know you know I care about Bruce. Why did you pick the collar?"

"Well…" Tabitha paused "would you believe who I am hates who I've been? I'm tired Jim I'm tired of violence of pain I want stability and I want to be someone my son would have been proud of while locked in that cage I had a lot of time to think and I realized I have not honored my son's memory." A weak laugh escaped Tabitha "It's weird talking about him I'm not use to sharing my feelings Jim."

"There's nothing wrong with sharing your feelings." Jim took a moment to consider confiding in Tabitha "I never talked to anyone when I heard Lee lost our child. My biggest regret is that I wasn't there. I was in prison."

"I'm sorry." Tabitha started to shed a tear "There really is no word is there? When you lose a spouse it's either widow, or widower, when a child loses their parents they become orphans but when a parent loses a child. There is no word. Would you believe me if I said I would take back every horrible thing I've ever done if I could?"

"I think Tabitha that you regret some of the things you've done. Look at us we are quite a pair."

"You could say that again a hitwoman and a dirty cop." Tabitha smiled while she punched his arm "I'm going to try and put on a new dress."

"Alright just remember when everyone gets here we have to sell this." Jim said slightly worried.

"Don't worry I'm better at acting than most give me credit for." Tabitha smiled "Oh and Jim I have a small request."

"What kind of request?"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Selina and Barbara stood outside the Jim's home it was the last place they ever expected the invitation to lead them and after arriving they were joined by Alfred, Bruce, and Harvey. Selina was surprised to see Bruce distant from Alfred like they were avoiding each other "So we're just what going to wait around forever?" Barbara asked clearly annoyed.

"Seems bloody likely." Alfred sighed.

That was when the door opened and it was Tabitha wearing a pink dress and heels her neck covered by a spiked collar with a heart shaped gem at the front "Thank you all for coming Jim and I have just been getting everything ready."

"Tabitha?" Barbara's mouth nearly dropped open.

"What hell are you doing at Jim's? Did he find you?" Selina's shocked look was worse than last time.

"What?" Tabitha smiled and made jester with her hand "Of course not silly. I've been living Jim and…" Tabitha turned her hand revealing an engagement ring and diamond ring "I have news!" She yelled in an excited tone.

"Wait you married?" Barbara asked started to get upset "To who?" Then she stopped and her face became filled with dread.

That was when Jim came to the front door and Barbara saw his ring hand a ring "Hey guys." He greeted them with a smile "I'm glad you all came Tabitha and I have an announcement."

The two then shouted in unison "We're married!"


End file.
